King Vegeta (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 10 King Vegeta collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Part 9 *Release date: 1991 In the 90's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. King Vegeta appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes with one hand tightly gripped into a fist and stretched outward as the other hand dangles to his side. This miniature Part 9 Keshi set has included a few characters from the Ginyu Saga and Frieza Saga. One of Bandai's Keshi series, it has included characters such as Captain Ginyu, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, Guldo, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, King Vegeta, Nail, Captain Ginyu after switching bodies with a frog along with a pair of Namekian frogs, Frieza in his first form with his armor broken off, Frieza in his third form, and Frieza in his final form for a total of 14 pieces in this Part 9 Keshi set. Banpresto *High Grade Coloring Keychain series *Release date: Unknown Following their initial releases, Banpresto also released a highly detailed King Vegeta keychain figure as a part of the High Grade Coloring series. The figure stands at approximately 3 inches tall. The King Vegeta comes with one hand in front as the other is gripped beside him. His cape flows fluently, signifying movement in the character's position. His posture is not the only feature that details the quality of this piece. The unique paint job is also a distinguishing factor as well as the great impression placed on King Vegeta's face, which is made slightly sharper and the overall motion of his cape and arms depicts a nice image. Other characters included in this same High Grade Coloring Keyring set are King Cold, Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Super Saiyan Majin Vegeta, and Super Saiyan Vegito. *High Grade Coloring Figurine re-release series *Release date: Unknown The aforementioned set has been re-released without the attached keyrings and King Vegeta was part of this set including King Cold, Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Super Saiyan Vegito, and Super Saiyan Majin Vegeta. The only differentiating factor from the keychain set is that the figurine comes with a translucent round blue base to stand on, which enables the figure to be depicted in an immobile fashion in terms of collectible stances. *Legend of Saiyan *Release date: 2010 Banpresto has unleashed a wonderful repertoire of figurines in November, 2010 titled "Legend of Saiyan" series. In this set of the collection, King Vegeta has been included with both his hands in an arms-crossed posture and a serious expression as his feet are spread apart on the ground base. His serious expression of silent fury is likely a result of the fact that he is plotting to oppose Frieza. This piece is figurine number 08 in the Legend of Saiyan series. He also comes with a hexagonal orange colored base to stand on. Others also included in this same set are Nappa, Raditz, Vegeta, and Young Prince Vegeta. *Dragon Ball Kai Legend of Saiyan DX Volume 4 *Release date: 2011 Banpresto has also unveiled a wonderful larger-scaled set of figures on May 26, 2011 entitled "Legend of Saiyan" DX set for the Dragon Ball Kai releases and included King Vegeta in the Volume 4 installment to this series. In this set of the collection, King Vegeta has been included with both his hands in an arms-crossed posture and a serious expression as his feet are spread apart on the ground base. This is a very solid depiction of King Vegeta's majestic and imperial might and resonance as well as his fearsome presence while he was leader of the Saiyan army. He also comes with a hexagonal blue colored base to stand on. Another piece also included in this same Volume 4 set is Vegeta. Plex *Anime Heroes Series *Release date: 2008 Plex has released an assortment of basic figures in the “Mini Big Head” style. Released in February 2008, the assortment, entitled “Anime Heroes” has a wide variety of characters, King Vegeta being number 9 of the set. This mini figure comes portraying King Vegeta as he flicks his cape, extending his arm in one direction as his other hand is pulled back near his waist and goes for a rather adorable yet majestic look. The figurines in this set stand at about 4.5 cm (1.7 inches). Yutaka *Hero Collection DBZ 4-pack Keshi set *Release date: Unknown A 4-piece Keshi miniature set encompassing characters from Dragon Ball Z's Captain Ginyu Saga and Frieza Saga was produced by Yutaka and holds the Banpresto logo. Yutaka's 4-piece set included a randomized selection of the following 5 pieces: King Vegeta, Gohan, Frieza in his first form, Frieza in his third form, and Nail. All the pieces in this set are from Bandai's Keshi series 9 but are in the tan coloring only as opposed to the randomized colors from the original Keshi releases. The miniatures are scaled at the same height and shaped similar to the rubber-styled keshi series. Each piece is unique and highly collectible for a vintage set. Also included in the pack is are two randomized pogs. *Parfect Collection Box *Release date: 1991 A 4-piece Keshi miniature set entitled "Parfect Collection Box" and encompassing characters from Dragon Ball Z's Captain Ginyu Saga and Frieza Saga was produced by Yutaka and holds the Banpresto logo. Yutaka's 4-piece set included a randomized selection of the following 4 pieces: King Vegeta, Frieza in his third form, Frieza in his final form, and Goku. All the pieces in this set are from Bandai's Keshi series 9 but are in the transparent white coloring only as opposed to the randomized colors from the original Keshi releases. The miniatures are scaled at the same height and shaped similar to the rubber-styled keshi series. Each piece is unique and highly collectible for a vintage set. Also included in the pack is are two randomized pogs, two randomized stickers, and six randomized Parfect Collection sheets. Model Kits *Statue Model Kit Series *Release date: 2010 A more recent release in June, 2010 came in the form of resin-based model kit statues which portrays King Vegeta standing in front of his majestic throne room chair. King Vegeta maintains a gripped fist posture while slightly bending downward, a posture similar to that of Raditz. Vegeta is portrayed in an arms-crossed position as he maintains a strong presence with his cape flowing behind him and his royal and imperial clothing perfectly matching the background and adding overall greater impression to the piece. Everything is distinctly designed to better depict the King's presence, from his necklace, insignia, and beard, right down to his tail encircling his waist and the very shadows and movement portraying his imperial persona. The scene depicts King Vegeta as he appears onscreen along with his Saiyan throne, which adds depth to the ground base as a red centerpiece for which he stands upon. This piece does a monumental job at depicting the leader of the elite Saiyan forces during the Bardock: The Father of Goku movie and the Frieza Saga and portrays his powerful presence with very precise detail. *Statue Model Kit Series *Release date: Unknown A recent release came in the form of a statue set which portrays King Vegeta along with a Young Prince Vegeta, who remains standing beside him. King Vegeta is seen stretching his arm in a majestic and royal manner, his cape swirling behind him as he maintains a serious expression and a militant demeanor. Both are modeled to perfection as they maintain a solid royal attitude. The base is transparent for this piece but allows for both characters to stand atop the ground next to each other. A very nice distinguishing part of this piece is King Vegeta's expression, which depicts him with a very dangerous look and feel. His beard is exceptionally detailed and his cape and necklace are no exception. This statue set not only recreates the legendary relationship between father and son, but also encompasses the royal atmosphere and portrays the very impression that King Vegeta has on his son. It also depicts this powerful Saiyan military king with his disciplined stature as he stands beside his young son and royal Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise